Wrong Choice
by Jmacrocks
Summary: Bradin and Callie arrived in a tough situation leaving them with choices that they would do. will Callie accept the concequences...Please R&R. thanks
1. Accident happens but this one wasn't

This chapter inspired me by Jessefan0409. Thanks Jessefan0409. I hope you guys like this one, I now I did when I was writing it. Enjoy! Plz R&R!

Accidents happen, but this one wasn't an Accident. 

In the car, Bradin was concerned about Callie, and how she took away their relationship. But Bradin knew that she meant well, not to break his heart or anything, she thought it was best for them to separate. If they did went with the plan to run away, Callie's parents might call the police and have Bradin arrested for kidnapping.

Ava got home and parked her car near the entrance of the house. Bradin was the first one to come out. His hands were inside his leather jacket, pocket, with his head down. He opened the door and there Johnny was watching TV.

Johnny: hey sport what's up?

No answer, Bradin just mind his own business and walked up stairs to his room.

Ava and Nikki then walked in.

Johnny: Do you know why Bradin is acting like this?

Ava: well in the plateau of the beach, Callie left Bradin, as in for good.

Nikki: but you know it wasn't her choice, I think her parents forced her.

Johnny: well I'm going up there to talk to him.

Ava: you should leave him for a while. Let him get his mind straight.

Johnny: I guess so.

They then walked to the living room and watched TV.

15 minutes past, Derrick, Susanna and Jay got home.

Susanna: hi.

Derrick: is it dinnertime yet, I'm hungry.

Jay: I told you to get anything you want in the food stands.

Derrick: I didn't like anything there.

Nikki: Typical little brother, always picky.

Ava: now you two don't get in to a fight. I'll order us, three large pizzas. Is that good?

Derrick: yea, pizza, knows that's what I call food

Nikki: I want pepperoni on mind.

Johnny: Hawaiian.

Susanna: Veggies for me.

Jay: anchovies, yes.

Nikki and Derrick: EWWWWW.

Ava: giggled.

She then picked up the phone and called pizza hut. Ava ordered, half pepperoni, cheese, the other Hawaiian and veggies, and last, anchovies and the all meat special.

After 20 minutes, there was a knock on the door. It was there pizza. Ava took out her wallet and asked how much it cost. The deliveryman said $20.75. She handed him exactly 20 dollars and 75 cents. Johnny took the pizza and left her in the door with the deliveryman. She said thank-you and closed the door.

Jay: hey, did anybody saw Bradin.

Nikki: in his room thinking.

Derrick: thinking of what.

Ava explained to them what happened and they all understood. That time Bradin hardly move, he didn't come down to eat so Ava took a tray and filled it with, one slice of pepperoni, Hawaiian and cheese, with a can of root beer. Ava walked upstairs and knocked Bradin's door. No answer, so she walked in and placed the food on his computer table. She saw him in the dark laying on his bed and just staring at the ceiling. Ava quietly walked out and she heard him say thank-you. Ava closed his door and walked down.

Day after Day, Bradin was cooped up in his room not moving or doing anything. Jay and Johnny were really worried, especially Ava.

Jay: I'm going up there.

Ava: don't go. Let him be, he'll come down when his ready.

One afternoon the doorbell rang, Ava walked to the door to get it. It was Bradin's friends, Lucas, Andrew and Michael.

Lucas: is Bradin home?

Ava: he's here, but not fully recovered.

Michael: that would mean?

Ava: since the break up.

Andrew: oh since Callie broke up with Bradin.

Lucas: I know how to free him.

Ava: what do you mean?

Michael: yeah what she said.

Lucas: we'll be back for him at sunset.

Ava: okay see you then.

As Lucas, Michael and Andrew walked out they said good-bye to Ava and drove off in Michael's BMW.

Before sunset, Ava walked up stairs and knocked on the door. There Bradin was still in his bed. She didn't mind him but she did take out a leather jacket, with a green shirt and a black denim jean. She then left a note on top of the cloths and left. As Ava got out, Bradin got out off his bed and looked at the not. It said:

Bradin I know your not ready to go out and met other people, but I want you to reconsider and go with your friend. Have fun and just let lose, I trust you and I know you'll agree that Callie would want you to have fun even if she isn't here.

Love, Aunt Ava.

Bradin thought for a while and decide that Aunt Ava was right; Callie loved him when they were going out to clubs and High school parties. He took all the cloths Aunt Ava pulled out and wore them. He then go out and went to the washroom to clean himself up. The as his friends came Ava showed them where he was, Michael, Lucas and Andrew came up and barged in his room.

Lucas: Yo, dude, we're going to a party.

No, respond.

Michael then pulled him up and they all took him out of his room and down the stairs. They said good-bye while pushing Bradin out the door and in to the car. Ava, Nikki, Derrick, Johnny and Jay all waved good-bye and they were out of there.

Michael: dude, get it together; Callie would want you to get out and have some fun. Not all moping, that's for only fagots and girls.

Bradin was then convinced and was cool about it. As they parked Michael's car they got out and went through the doors. The house was huge and there were a lot of people and especially sizzling, gorgeous girls. There were loud music and the DJ was playing Baby boy by Beyonce ft. Sean Paul. Everyone was dancing and foods were served in the counter. Bradin then had a flash back of Callie dancing with him in a party a few days ago. Bradin then left his friends and tried to find a peaceful and solitude room, he then found a room, it had all music instruments from sting to keyboards. He went in and closed the door.

He walked around and started to pick up a guitar, he then played a song that he Jay taught, the beat sound a lot like get your shine on. Then a girl, with dark long red hair walked in. She heard the song and started to like it.

Girl: hey nice beats.

Bradin: you startled me.

Girl: sorry, I wanted to get out of the loud music.

Bradin: yeah I now want you mean.

Bradin: so what's your name?

Girl: Hailey, but my friends usually call me Hale.

Bradin: nice name!

Hailey: thanks. What's yours?

Bradin: Bradin Westerly.

Hailey: Bradin nice name for a gorgeous guy. **OH MY GOSH! **Did I say gorgeous out loud?

Bradin: yeah you kind of, while he giggled.

Hailey: sorry about it, but you notice I wasn't lying.

Bradin started to blush: thanks.

Bradin: so why did you come here?

Hailey: well my friends Taylor, Kimmie, Paris and Jasmine, all encouraged me to go to a party, after me and my boyfriend broke up when it was our 5th month anniversary.

Bradin: I could relate.

Hailey: so what? You had your heart broken then.

Bradin: totally.

Hailey: so what happened?

Bradin: when my girlfriend and I went out for our date to celebrate my girlfriend's scholarship.

Bradin then walked towards her and sat beside her in the Piano bench.

Hailey: then what?

Bradin: well, her parents just took her out of nowhere and they were off to Washington.

Bradin: how did you and your boyfriend break up?

Hailey: we went to our 5th month anniversary, he took me to an amusement park, made out in the moon light and went somewhere fancy then, as we got home, at of nowhere he told me that we had to break up, I didn't take it so well and I've been staying home, not going to school and moping in my room.

Bradin: what a jerk. How leaves someone alone?

Hailey: I know what you mean, I hate guys so much, no offense.

Bradin: non taken.

After a while, they sat there doing nothing. As Hailey turned her head and think, Bradin dived in, there lips were in a lip lock. This was the first time Bradin did something that he would never regret. They kissed and kissed; it was becoming so hot that the room felt like it was melting as they kissed. Hailey's hand touched Bradin's cheek, they were on and on, making out and all. To Bradin he didn't think of Callie, but thought of Hailey and her amazing lips. Hailey then pushed him out and stood up, she ran and left Bradin alone.

Isn't this amazing Bradin finally forgot about Callie and was so anxious with this new girl. The next chapter, OMG it's good, wait until this kiss caused…


	2. playin games

Hey, reader do you want a recap of what happened or just read chapter three. No way, the suspense killed me when I was editing. Well enjoy! Remember R&R please and thank-you.

Playing Games 

As Bradin got up he tried to follow her but nothing, he couldn't find her in all of the people in the house. The girl, that girl that gave Bradin the courage to forget Callie, the kiss, that changed his life and his heart. When he kissed her everything he knew about Callie disappeared and only her, the only thing that was on his mind.

When the party ended they all drove home. In Michael's car, the only thing that was going through Bradin's mind was the girl, Hailey and her lips. At 11:30, Michael dropped Bradin home and left. Bradin walked towards the door with a relax and old Bradin attitude.

Ava: hey how was it?

Bradin: it was fun and cool.

Bradin then walked upstairs and into his room. Ava was glad that Bradin was back to normal and happy.

The next day Bradin took his car to school. He parked his car at the parking lot and he saw his friends. He locked his door and meet up with them. When they were walking, Bradin saw Hailey. Hailey saw him and pretend that he didn't exist.

Lucas: was that girl the person you saw?

Bradin: in the party, yeah.

Michael: it looks like she's playing hard to get.

Bradin thought what his friends said; he wanted to play a game with her but didn't want to lose her. So he didn't play around with her but did try it for a while.

At science class, Mrs. Rayon gave a dissection report, she chose the partners, Bradin, and Hailey were partnered together. They then wore their lab coats, at the table a frog was placed in the plate. When she instructed what they had to do, Bradin cut the frog in half, as Hailey stepped behind Bradin and closed her eyes as he cut the frog in half.

Hailey: that is so gosh, Ewww.

Then the fogs blood spat out and as it was going to Hailey's direction, she grabbed Bradin's coat and hid behind. Behind them two girls accidentally cut the wrong thing and the blood from the vein covered Hailey's pants and Bradin's shirt. They both went to the washroom and washed the blood out. After fifteen minutes Bradin was clean and Hailey wore a new dress, it was a cashmere multicolored spaghetti strap with a coordinating skirt.

At lunchtime, Bradin's friends sat in Hailey and her friends' table. They the boys ate with the girls and talked.

Michael: that party yesterday, wow it was fun!

Korean Hailey's friend: well when we saw you boys dance, no that's what I call amazing.

Korean: but we didn't see you there Bradin.

Andrew: yea you too Hailey.

Hailey: I went to the washroom and met someone after that.

Bradin: same here.

They talked and talked, but then Bradin started to flirt with Hailey. He started to complement her and started gazing at her. One of Hailey's friends, Taylor had a total crush on Bradin. As slow as Hailey could be she didn't take the signs that Bradin gave serious, she only thought that he was being kind and helpful, she didn't know that Bradin had a thing for Hailey. That made Taylor upset; she saw that Bradin was flirting with Hailey and not her.

After lunch, Taylor pulled back Hailey.

Taylor: Hailey since you and Bradin are officially friends.

Hailey: okay where are you getting at?

Taylor: can you set up a date with Bradin and me?

Hailey: I'll talk to him, is that good?

Taylor: thanks.

After school, Taylor said good-bye to Hailey and Bradin as they met up in the field.

Bradin: hey do you want a ride?

Hailey: well can you ask one of your friends to drive your car home; I want to walk with you, if that's okay?

Michael took Bradin's keys and drove off his car to his house.

Bradin: that kind of answered your question.

Then Hailey giggled. As they carried their bags on their backs, they walked on the coast and talked.

Bradin: okay I don't know anything about you so…

Hailey: same here.

Bradin: why won't you start?

Hailey: okay, you already know what my name is. Well, okay I was born in Westchester, New York. I'm 17 yrs old; my birthday is in August 21 1987. I hate cocky boys, girls that think about them selves and not others, but it really matters on their personalities. I love the beach, my parents' move to here because; my dad got a job near here so you know.

Bradin: yea, keep going.

Hailey: I love popcorn shrimps, I love to someday direct a move or TV show. I love to be free and express my style and lastly I love boys who is rough but sometimes be sensitive also boys that are handsome and that can really catch me.

Bradin: that would mean?

Hailey: someone who can catch my eye and impresses me.

Hailey: and you?

Bradin: I live with one brother, one sister and my aunt. I love to surf; I love girls and being free and independent.

Hailey: how about your parents?

Bradin: they died I a car accident.

Hailey: well at least you know they went somewhere happy and good. I know what you went to since my brother, sister and uncle died in a plane crash.

Bradin: so that's why you didn't tell me anything about your siblings.

Hailey: yea, it's hard to remember them.

Bradin: thanks for being cool and not giving me that same thing, that others give me, when I talk about my parents.

Hailey: yea kind of tired of it too.

Hailey: can you do me a favour?

Bradin: sure.

Hailey: my friend Taylor, well can you take her out for me, please.

Bradin: I would, but I have to take care of my brother.

Hailey: okay I'll come over at 6 and she's coming at 6:30, I'll baby sit your brother.

Bradin agreed and said good-bye as Hailey walked to her house.

At 5: 45, Bradin told her that he's going out, and Hailey his friend will baby-sit Derrick. Ava agreed and told him to be home before or 15min after 10. Ava, Nikki, Jay, Johnny, Susanna and Erika all went off to a party and left Bradin and Derrick home. As the clock struck 6:00, there was a knock on the door. There was Hailey.

Hailey: hey wow you look good, I should have asked you out instead or my friend as she joked around.

Hailey: this must be Derrick.

Bradin: yeah, my little brother.

Hailey: he's so cute as she walked in.

They all walked at the living room and watched the ring. When a scary apart came Hailey jumped and turned her body and laid on Bradin. Bradin took that chance and hold her.

Hailey: Is it done yet?

Derrick: yeah.

Then as she turned something jumped up in the movie she freaked out and went back to the same position as before.

Hailey: Derrick, don't lie like that.

Derrick: Okay.

Then the doorbell rang, Hailey jumped on Bradin and screamed. Derrick ran to the door and opened the door it was Taylor.

Taylor: oh Hailey you're here?

As Bradin tried to calm her down, Taylor had to wait until Hailey can get her grip. After a few minutes, Hailey respond.

Hailey: I'm here to baby-sit Bradin's brother Derrick.

Bradin: are you ready?

Taylor: yep.

Bradin walked out with Taylor and then he waved good-bye, Hailey then waved back.

Bradin took her in the amusement park in his car. They got off and Bradin started to throw questions about Hailey and only her. Bradin didn't about their date. Taylor got upset inside, but didn't show it to Bradin. After a few minutes and hours Bradin stop and they headed to the rides, food stands and games. Taylor wanted to end their date with a kiss but Bradin kept getting distracted. So, when they were done in the amusement park, Bradin drove Taylor home.

Taylor: that was a lovely date.

Bradin: okay then see you at school.

Taylor: bye.

As Bradin drove off Taylor felt upset that she didn't get what she wanted, a kiss or a hug. Then as Bradin got home, he noticed that Aunt Ava and the others just came now. They all got out of the car and locked their doors.

Aunt Ava: oh, you finished now!

Bradin: yea.

Nikki: so how was it?

Bradin: you all noticed that it wasn't a date it was like a friend hang out thing, right.

Jay: so it wasn't a date.

Bradin: yeah!

Johnny: so why did you guys hang out, just the two of you?

Bradin: to tell you the truth, I asked her about Hailey.

Erika: oh Hailey Joanne.

Bradin: so that's her last name.

Erika: yeah it is, she and I were friends, and since her mother known me, I hanged out with her and talked about boys and crushes.

Nikki: that means you like Hailey not Taylor.

Bradin: yes.

Susanna: so you used Taylor.

Bradin: well…

Susanna: Bradin you don't treat girls as if their toys.

Bradin: yeah I know we did have fun after my Question/Answer research. And when I dropped her home, she said, she had a good time.

Ava: okay then let's go in because I think Derrick should be asleep by now.

As they walked in the door, it was all quiet and only music were played. Susanna and Erika went to the kitchen a saw everything spotless, no mess or dirt, not even the upstairs rooms, hall or washroom. Once Ava and Bradin walked quietly, they both saw, Derrick sleeping on Hailey's lap, while Hailey was asleep.

Ava: okay I'll pick up Derrick and bring him upstairs, and you'll carry Hailey to your car and drive her home, okay.

Bradin: yeah sure, she doesn't look heavy. Somehow, I owe her.

Ava: bring her to dinner tomorrow and I'll give her the money she earned. Okay.

Bradin: okay then.

As Ava picked up Derrick and started to walk upstairs, Jay, Susanna and Erika walked to their cars outside. Behind them Bradin was carrying Hailey with her head on his chest and her legs dangled on his arms. He asked Jay to open his car door, he opened it and Bradin gently placed Hailey on the seat with her seat belt. He closed it quietly, walked to the driver seat, and drove to her house.

Hailey then woke up as Bradin droved to a rock.

Bradin: sorry, did I wake you up?

Hailey: what, oh your dropping me home.

Bradin: yeah it's okay right?

Hailey: no problem, so how did it go?

Bradin: it was fun, but you noticed that this wasn't a date.

Hailey: Hun?

Bradin: I was a friendly hang out.

Hailey: oh it was, okay then.

As Bradin got to Hailey's home, she opened the door and closed it.

Hailey: see you at school.

Bradin: thanks again.

The next day, Bradin saw Hailey at study hall and talked a while, and then Taylor came in and talked to Bradin for a while. Hailey left and sat behind their table.

Taylor: it was fun last night.

Bradin: yeah you've said that in five messages.

Taylor: your never be sure it works.

Taylor: well I was wondering if you would like to do it again.

Bradin: yeah I would like too as friends.

Taylor was shock she heard that word, just friends. She then responds with a yeah. She then walked towards to Hailey.

Taylor: **_as friends_**, is that what you asked.

Hailey: I told him if he could take you out that's it.

Taylor then shrieked and walked a way. Hailey then walked to Bradin and his friends.

Hailey: you don't just tell the girl that you're just friends like that, as she snapped her fingers.

Bradin: I told you were just friends, Taylor and I.

Hailey: let her down first then…

Hailey: you still have feelings for someone.

Hailey: it's Callie, isn't it?

Bradin's eyes then shift from right to left. Then he said **_Yeah_**.

Hailey then turned and said she'll talk to him later. But as she walked away, she didn't know that Bradin's feelings were for her and only her, not Callie or Taylor.

Wow! That was a shocker, anyways next time, chapter 4 lovers. As Bradin tells his feelings, would Hailey accept and will they kiss in the moonlit night….


	3. New couple

The chapters done by myself inspired me by Jessefan0409 but also the songs, That was Then and Dairy, artist by, Jesse McCartney and Alicia Keys. Hope you like this one. Plz R&R.

Newly Couple 

Michael: you were saying about a dinner…

Bradin: damn, I g2g I have to ask Hailey if she would come to dinner.

Andrew: so your actually going to ask her out.

Bradin: no, a dinner, to get to know her with my family and have one date at least.

Lucas: so what are you waiting for, go now before she's gone.

Bradin quickly ran out of the classroom in study hall and entered the hallway. He ran to Hailey's locker and she wasn't there. Bradin then ran upstairs and nothing, not in the classrooms and library. Bradin then went back downstairs and check the gym, she wasn't there. He then forgot to go and check in the changed room. He was nervous to go in but he had to, he covered his eyes with his left hand and navigated with his right hand. He walked in.

Bradin: hello is Hailey here?

There was no respond, so Bradin took off his left hand on his eyes and looked, no one was there, no girls. So, he got out and ran off back to the hallway. He then heard music coming from the music room, he then walked slowly towards the music room. He heard keys playing then someone singing. Bradin looked at the window door, saw Hailey playing the piano, and saw her singing.

Hailey: no one, but me and you, oh, our hotel, your secrets, your secrets are safe with me… I will keep, your secrets; just think of me as pages in your… diary. I feel so in connection, even if your far a way…

Bradin clapped: I didn't know you could sing and play and instrument.

Hailey: huh? Oh, Bradin, you startle me.

Bradin: sorry.

Hailey: so what were you saying?

Bradin: I said, I didn't know you played an instrument and sing at the same time.

Hailey: well it's one of my passions.

Bradin: what are the others?

Hailey: you want to know?

Bradin: **_yea._**

Hailey: my other passions are, art, directing, writing, recording and the most important one is, **boys. **

Bradin: well, that's good to know.

Bradin: do you want to come over at 5?

Hailey: today?

Bradin: yeah.

Hailey: yea, sure. What's the occasion?

Bradin: my aunt Ava, wanted to get to know you better, so she wants me to invite you to a family and friends dinner.

Hailey: that's cool. I'll be there.

Then the bell rang and everyone was going home. Taylor saw Hailey and gave her a mean look and walked away, behind her Jasmine was following her.

Paris: I don't know why she's such a whore.

Kimmie: well, could you tell, she want to get revenge for what Hailey did.

Hailey: hey, you heard that Bradin didn't want her as that kind of person.

Paris: so what does he want?

Kimmie: I'll answer that.

Hailey: so what or who is it?

Kimmie: you, who else, you dummy.

Hailey: no, it's his old girlfriend, Callie.

Paris: oh my gosh, you just don't get it.

Hailey: get what?

Paris: lunch time yesterday, at the science lab and at study hall today.

Kimmie: he gave you signs and all that stuff.

Hailey: yeah, I know what you guys are talking about.

Paris and Kimmie: you do?

Hailey: he's been flirting with me since the accident in the party.

Paris: so what happened?

Hailey: Bradin and I kissed in the music room at your house, Kimmie.

Paris and Kimmie then screeched: AHHHH!

Paris: how was it?

Hailey: like heaven.

Kimmie: here he comes.

Bradin: Hailey see you at my house?

Hailey: yep.

As Bradin waved good-bye, her friends pulled her and then started chatting.

Paris: you've got to tell me everything once you come home, okay?

Hailey: okay fine, I'll call you both in three-way.

After they talked, Hailey caught her bus and went straight home.

Before 5:00, Hailey was in her room, trying out her cloths and thinking what outfit says, I'm playing hard to get but I want to kiss you in the spot. She then saw a shoulder high violet shirt, it had a silky smooth surface, the sleeves were see-through with limestone around the sleeve, and also the cloths body had a see-through fabric with limestone. She then found a jean knee-high skirt. Then as she walked down stairs to say good-bye to her parents, her mother asked her to go to the washroom before they let her go. In the washroom, Hailey's mother took out her make up set and hair straighter. Hailey's mom straightens her hair, and Hailey put one pinkish white lipstick and a make up that matches her skin. As her father saw her, he said that she looked beautiful and that this boy deserves the best of my little girl. She then wore her black sexy high-heels and walked out. Since her mother and father had to work until 12, they dropped her off. Then Susanna saw Hailey come out, and told Jay to open the door since they were still cooking. Hailey walked over to the door and rang the doorbell. Then Jay opened the door and let Hailey in.

Hailey: thanks for inviting me for dinner.

Ava: no problem, it's the least thing that I can do, for cleaning my house and baby-sitting Derrick.

Then as Ava and Hailey walked in the living room Bradin saw her and was amazed.

Johnny: she's a looker, he whispered to Bradin.

Hailey: hey Derrick. As Derrick ran to her and hugged her, Nikki and the other girls were preparing dinner and everything.

Bradin: **WOW!** You look amazing I'm speechless.

Hailey: stop your making he blush.

Bradin then shared a seat in the couch with Hailey.

Johnny: so Hailey is it?

Hailey: yep.

Johnny: how old are you and do you have any siblings with you. As Johnny saw Bradin cutting his neck with his hand, Johnny didn't get want he meant. Hailey then saw.

Hailey: Bradin, you don't have to do that, I can take it.

Bradin: are you sure?

Hailey: yea, it's no problem.

Johnny: what happened?

Hailey: um, I just turned 17 in august and no, I don't have any siblings, but did have two.

Johnny: where are they then?

Hailey: well when my uncle dropped my youngest sister and younger brother, the plain started to malfunction and the plane crashed in the Pacific Ocean.

Johnny: sorry. This must be hard for you.

Hailey: well, I try to look in the brighter side.

Then Nikki came in with appetizers and everyone picked one. Hailey then looked at the sunset from their backyard, in the beach. Bradin then followed.

Bradin: amazing isn't it?

Hailey: it is, she then sighed.

Hailey: if you wanted to ask me out I would have said yes.

Bradin: huh?

Hailey: I kind of known that you had a crush one me, and well to tell you the truth I do have one too.

Bradin: oh so you noticed. So, who's the person you had a crush on.

Hailey then turned to face Bradin, and Bradin did the same.

Hailey: **you!**

Bradin then grabbed her by her waist and moved her closer to him. He then puckered up and kissed Hailey. Hailey felt that this was right so, she brought her arms across his neck and they started to make out. The new couple didn't notice it but Johnny, Nikki, Ava and everyone else watched them. Kissing at the sunset in the beach was one of the most romantic things Bradin ever did.

Hey readers if you find any mistakes I'm so sorry, I couldn't edit it because well, chapter 5 and 6 are so good, through my eyes anyways. Finally, I mean these two actually showed their feelings. Wow. I can't wait until the fifth chapter, bad luck struck again. This is when Bradin and Hailey went for their first date and didn't expect that their first date would turn out like this.


	4. Frightening event

Some of these parts will shock you. I hope you like this one too. Please Review it readers.

The frightening event 

As Bradin and Hailey continued to make out, Bradin saw his family and friends spying. He took his arm and waved good-bye to them. They got his message and went off to the kitchen and the living room. After a few minutes, Hailey and Bradin stopped and started to look at the sunset.

Ava: Dinner! Everyone come in.

Bradin and Hailey then walked out of the balcony and moved in. Derrick, Johnny and Jay stopped the movie and walked in the kitchen. Ava, Susanna, Erika, Nikki and everyone saw that Hailey and Bradin's hands were together like a lock. Bradin then pulled out a chair for Hailey and she sat on it, he then pulled his own and sat besides her. Everyone then grabbed the food that they wanted.

In Nikki's plate, it had, corn, mashed potato, gravy, ribs and veggies. For some of them they had mostly the same as others. As they got o the middle of dinner, it became dessert. There were strawberries covered chocolate, cake, ice cream and pie.

Susanna: Hailey that outfit is impressive.

Ava: yeah, I realized that too, where did you buy it?

Hailey: I designed it myself, as she then ate a strawberry covered chocolate.

Ava: what do you think of being a fashion designer?

Hailey: well, I love fashion and creating my own styles and outfit but I love to record, sing and direct more than designing.

Susanna: well think about it and tell me what you think?

Hailey: yeah sure.

After dinner Bradin told every one that Hailey and him will go out for a while. Bradin grabbed Hailey gently and walked to the beach.

Hailey: where are we going?

As they both walked out of the room, Hailey dropped her cell phone on the sand of the balcony.

Bradin held Hailey's hand and walked through the sand. It was all quiet no one talking but only the waves hurtling towards the coast.

Hailey: tonight was amazing, Bradin.

Bradin: well it wouldn't have turn so well, without you accepting me.

Hailey: how could I resist the gorgeous and handsome face?

Bradin showed her the cave that's private to all but not him. He walked on and over the rocks to get to the cave.

Bradin: this is Spanish Cove.

Hailey: WOW! It's amazing.

Bradin moved closer to Hailey then but his arms around her waist and moved Hailey closer. Then Bradin dove in for the kiss, Hailey didn't resist it, she knew that she loved him more then his first boyfriend.

After a few minutes in the Spanish Cove then broke free from the kiss and walked back home. On their way they held each other's hands. Then Bradin pulled her in and put his arm around Hailey and she put her arms around Bradin's waist. As they got closer to the house Nikki came out.

Nikki: um, someone called Hailey.

Hailey: so who called?

Nikki: I think it was Michael.

As she grabbed her cell phone from the sandy floor, Hailey then dialed Michael's house number.

Hailey: hey, mike what's up?

Michael: can you bring Bradin and yourself with you to my house I can't drive one Lucas home, he's drunk and I think Kimmie too.

Hailey: well be right over.

Bradin: what's up?

Hailey: you and I have to drop drunken people home.

Bradin: no way, fine I guess we could stop our make out today.

Hailey: I own you one, promise.

Bradin: okay.

As Bradin grabbed his car keys, Hailey and Bradin said good-bye to them and said that they'll be back. Bradin and Hailey got out of the house and walked in the car. They opened the door and go in. Bradin then drove to Michael's house.

As they arrived, Hailey and Bradin saw a lot of people and cars. They got out and Hailey moved closer to Bradin and grabbed his arm.

Bradin: hey Michael, where's Lucas and Andrew, I don't know I'm trying to control the people here.

Hailey: hey don't be such an ass, it was not are idea to create this party.

Michael: chill, I know I do this that I might regret but I try to change.

Bradin: okay well find our friends then.

As Bradin split up with Hailey to find their friends, Paris tried drugs. Taylor influenced Paris and that was one of the stupidest idea she ever did. Who could blame her; she was drunk and had for bottles of beer. Hailey then found Kimmie sleeping on the couch. She grabbed her and helped her walk. Bradin found Andrew and Lucas and helped them up. As they all meet, Bradin, Andrew and Lucas walked out of the party, behind them Hailey was helping Kimmie walk.

Bradin then put Lucas in the car and Andrew who wasn't that drunk hoped in the second seat.

Bradin: Hailey, who's going to drop you and Kimmie home?

Hailey: Paris?

As Paris walked away from the party house to the driveway, Andrew came out of the car and walked Paris here.

Paris: hey people, what are you doing?

Hailey: can you drive?

Paris: I'm no… idiot I didn't…drink.

Hailey: so drive us then.

Paris: sure… no problem.

As Hailey helped Kimmie inside Paris car, Bradin told Hailey that they'd be behind them. So Hailey sat at the second seat and Paris started the engine. Bradin then put Lucas in the back seat and Bradin and Andrew were at the front seat. They saw Paris care drive down the road and he tried to start his car but it didn't work.

When Paris was driving through the darkness of the road, Hailey was concerned about Kimmie and her first time being drunk and all. Then a few seconds later Bradin's car started and they were off. Bradin soon saw Paris and her car in the road.

Paris started to lose focus and couldn't keep her eyes open, she kept trying and trying to see well. Paris didn't know that heroin could do that to you lose of vision and all that effects, and then a truck from the other side of the road came. Paris could barely see where she was going and then as the car spun out of control, Hailey tried to stop the spinning and held the wheel, then the truck tried to brake but couldn't stop any sooner, so Hailey lead the car out of the road and hit a large oak tree and then smashed right in to the tree. Paris forgot to but her seat belt and she slammed in the car glass window, as Kimmie was dangling from her seat. But Hailey was protected and wasn't all injured, she had her seat belt on and the air bag, cushioned her fall.

Bradin saw everything and quickly drove to where Hailey was, him and Andrew got out of the car and went straight to the girls, as they saw at the front of the door, they were in serious shocked.

Hey readers, if you noticed the first date they had were the moonlit kiss in Spanish cove. I know this chapter was short, but I was trying to finished this so I can practice my debate for school, well I hope you enjoyed it, tune in for the next chapter. Please R&R and if you guys saw any mistakes I'm terribley sorry.


	5. Life Miracle

Life Miracle 

Bradin was in a state of shock, when Andrew opened the door there, Paris was smacked in the window and was on the front of the car.

Andrew: We better get the girls out of here before the car's gas and engine explodes.

Bradin: how about Paris?

Andrew: she isn't breathing or moving, face it, she's died.

Bradin took off the seat belt on Hailey and so did Andrew on Kimmie. Bradin ran to his car and placed her down the back seat, and then Andrew came forward and placed Kimmie next to Hailey in the car. Bradin ran back, he grabbed Paris and carried her out of the car, then the whole car explodes and Bradin flew and hit the ground next to Paris. Andrew then ran to Bradin and helped him out. They both heard the sirens of the police cars, ambulances and Fire trucks.

The ambulance took a look at Paris, they concluded that she was died and closed it; the paramedic said that she had her first time taking heroin and that caused her to lose conscience and go out of control. Then the others went inside Bradin's car and checked the girls and Lucas, she said that the girl with black hair, Kimmie, is just drunk and sleeping so as Lucas. As they examine Hailey, they concluded that she has a minor injury on the head. The paramedic that enclosed Paris' death took a look on Andrew and Bradin. Andrew was fine, while Bradin had a cut on his forehead. The paramedic bandaged the cut and then Bradin heard Hailey call his name. He quickly ran to Hailey.

Bradin: Hailey, Hailey it's Bradin.

Hailey: you're becoming my hero every time. Hailey suddenly shut her eyes and fainted.

Bradin: Hailey! Hailey!

Paramedic: she just fainted; you and her can come to the ambulance.

Andrew: I can drive your car go with her.

Bradin then gave his keys to Andrew and he dove off to the hospital. While Bradin carried Hailey in the ambulance and they drove off to the hospital. The fire trucks extinguished the fire and the policemen closed this file as substance abuse.

As they got to the hospital, they placed Hailey in the bed in room 109. Bradin was there with his hand held to Hailey's hand. Andrew then entered with Kimmie and Lucas that had a huge headache.

Andrew: so, how is she?

Bradin: well, the doctors said that she'll be fine but she's in a state off shock. The doctor said that she'd wake up at sunrise or earlier.

Kimmie: where's Paris?

There was a minute of silence.

Kimmie: well?

Andrew: the paramedic said that she lose focus in the road and she past through the car window and she died.

Kimmie started to cry, she poured her tears on Lucas shoulder, and Lucas was rubbing her back for comfort.

Andrew went out of the room and called Hailey's parents, he told everything and Hailey's parents were coming as fast as they can. Andrew then dialed Bradin's house and talked to Ava, he then told what happened and who were hurt.

At 3:00 a.m. in the morning, Ava, Johnny, Erika, and Susanna came in with coffee and snacks. They saw Bradin sleeping next to Hailey with her eyes closed. Hailey's parents were confirming her state and how she was. They all prayed for her to make it and well. Soon after, Johnny, Erika, Susanna, Andrew, Lucas and Kimmie fell asleep. While Ava was to worry to go to sleep, Hailey's parents went to the little parish at the hospital and prayed for her daughter to be okay and well. Then as Ava looked at Hailey's room, there she saw Bradin asleep on the side next to Hailey.

As the sun rose, Bradin felt someone gently rubbing his head; he then woke up and rubbed his eyes to clearly see who was there. As the sun got to his eyes he saw a figure in the bed, he blocked the sun from his eyes and saw Hailey okay and well.

Hailey: Morning!

When Bradin heard her sweet and sexy voice he knew he wasn't dreaming, so he got up and hugged her. Then as Hailey's mom notice her sweet child awoke she barge in the room and hugged her daughter.

Hailey's Mother: Oh, Bradin thank-you for being there on her side, I appreciate it.

Then everyone else woke up and rushed to the room, they we're all glad that she was okay.

Hailey: does anybody know if Paris came? I only see Lucas, Andrew and Kimmie.

There was a moment of silence.

Kimmie: well, I don't know how to put this but…

Bradin: she died in the car accident.

Andrew: that you and Kimmie were placed as.

Hailey's mom: they told me that she used heroin, and she lose focus.

Hailey's face turned from happy to sad, she then started to cry. Bradin moved closer and Hailey cried on his shoulder.

Hailey: I can't believe she even used drugs.

Bradin; all of us were shock when the paramedic said that she used heroin.

After that situation, one by one everyone came to Hailey and gave her hugs and gifts.

Bradin then walked out to get some coffee. He used the elevator and went to the main lobby. There she ordered a starbuck's espresso.

Hailey: where's Bradin?

Lucas: I think he went to get some coffee in the main lobby.

Nurse: okay everyone out; she needs to get dress, at least the boys.

The nurse pushed the guys out and only, Erika, Susanna, Kimmie, Ava and Hailey's mom were inside.

Ava took out a designer shirt and Susanna took out a designer pants. They were, a white blouse with straps of string in the shoulder and sleeve and the pants were black with multi-colour vines with leaves'. Hailey took off her hospital cloths and put the designer outfit. After a while, Hailey's mother packed all her things and the girls helped. Hailey grabbed her jean purse and walked out of the room.

Hailey: um, can you guys take care of everything I want to join Bradin?

Ava: Yeah, no problem, go to him. We'll be right there, okay.

Hailey: thanks again.

Hailey ran to catch the elevator going down. As Bradin received his coffee, he saw Callie coming inside the hospital. Callie saw Bradin and ran to him. She then hugged him.

Bradin: Callie?

Callie: what's wrong?

Bradin: I thought you were at Washington.

Callie: I convinced my parents to visit for a while, why?

Bradin: well I kind of realized that we were to split up.

Callie: Yea but I know that you loved me and you've said those words to me before I was taken away.

Bradin: I found someone else.

Callie: I know you love me more then that other person. She then hugged him and held him tight.

As Hailey got out of the elevator she walked to the starbucks entrance and what she saw shocked her. She looked intently at Bradin. Then as Bradin opened his eyes he saw Hailey. Hailey then shock her head, she kept telling her self that this is just a dream. Then as Callie looked she saw Hailey. Hailey couldn't stand it; she dropped her purse and ran off the hospital.

OMG, I can't believe it, wait until the next chapter, more and more drama coming. Please RR, thanks.


	6. Decision of the Heart

We left off, when Hailey saw Bradin hugging his ex-girlfriend. Which one will Bradin choice?

Decision of the Heart 

As Bradin saw Hailey ran out, he went after her. Callie grabbed his shirt and kissed him. He resisted, and then he pulled her away.

Bradin: like you said it's over and we can't see each other.

Callie: your joking?

Bradin: no, let me be free and move on.

Callie: but?

Bradin: I'm sorry I can't. Since the past few weeks, I've grown to this other girl, I love her more then I loved you. I can't be with you.

As Bradin picked up Hailey's bag, he ran out of the hospital. In the elevator, everyone saw Bradin in a hurry. Lucas saw Callie there all depress and sad. He walked in the cafeteria with Andrew and Kimmie. Lucas asked what happened, Callie told everything and what Bradin's doing. Then Kimmie went to the lobby and told everyone else, they didn't go out. They wanted Hailey and Bradin figure it out them selves.

Hailey was walking in the sidewalk to her house. She kept thinking: I thought Bradin was different from other men, but I guess not. I knew that my heart would ever break again. She started crying as she walked. Hailey: I don't know what to do, I can't get Bradin out of my head, and I love him. Being with Bradin all this time, made me realized it; I'm in love with him. But I can't tell him that, I could never compare the relationship that Callie and Bradin had. We only knew each other for a short time.

Then she saw a green Mercedes Benz approach her.

Bradin: Hailey, hop on.

Hailey turned away and didn't listen.

Hailey: listen Bradin.

Bradin: yeah.

Hailey: I made my decision, I could never see you again, and you have Callie with you now. She then ran away, as she ran she started to cry. She knew that she could never see Bradin again or ever fall in love.

As she ran to her house door, Bradin sat still on the car. Bradin was thinking if he should go in or leave her until she's ready. Hailey ran out of the house door and just charged to her room. Hailey kept crying, none stop. She then walked to her window, she saw Bradin at her drive way. Bradin saw her in the window and he then drove off.

Hailey: why does it hurt more then before? I don't have a place in his heart any more. Callie and Bradin go back along time, then Bradin and I. I see him anymore, I won't. It's to hard to bare the suffering but I want to, I want to be with him. But his with Callie now, I won't go back; I can't face the fact that he might leave me.

After a few hours Hailey's parents came home. Her mother was worried about her, so she walked to her room. Hailey's mom saw the room in darkness and heard her crying.

After the next day, Bradin did his usually routine with one exception, he felt all depress and upset. Ava, Nikki, Derrick and Johnny didn't talked to him or did anything. When Nikki was about to ask him something in the breakfast table, Ava interrupted and asked her if she wanted more eggs or juice. Then when Derrick was about to talk, Ava again interrupt and asked him he's prepared for his test today. Then Bradin got up and placed his plate in the counter.

Bradin: I'll be going to school early today.

Ava: okay then see you soon.

Bradin grabbed his keys and bag and was out of the house.

Nikki: umm… what was that all about?

Derrick: yeah?

Ava: hurry up you'll going to be late.

As Bradin drove on the road, he kept thing of Hailey, he remembered their first date at the beach and the cave. He parked his car near the sandy beach. He got out and walked to Spanish Cove. He kept thing of there time making out in here. Bradin sat there before he went to school.

Callie: if you express what you feel now, tell her?

Bradin: oh… Callie, I thought you left.

Callie: well I wanted to help out with the incident that I caused.

Bradin: thanks for helping.

Callie: Hailey's lucky to have you, well I'll see then.

Bradin: yeah sure.

As Callie walked out Bradin thought what she said, then realized that she was right. Bradin needed to go after Hailey and tell her he loved her. So he ran from the cave to his car. He started the engine and drove to school.

Bradin parked his car in the parking lot and got out of the car. He saw, Lucas, Andrew and Kimmie talking but no Hailey. That made him worries more. He kept looking back if she's there but nothing.

Hailey was still in her room, she was thinking if she should go to school and face Bradin or stay here cooped up in her room.

Hailey: I need to come face to face with him, I need to know if were over or not.

She then packed her things and got dress. She walked downstairs and Hailey's mom was glad that she thought it over and gathers the courage to face Bradin. Hailey's mom took her car keys and drove Hailey to school.

As they reached the school, Hailey couldn't keep it in she cried on her mothers shoulder.

Hailey's mom: I can't force you to tell me what your thinking? But remember to look in your heart to help you find the answer. Then the Lunch bell rang; she got out and waved good-bye to her mom. Hailey then walked to the front of the school, she stopped and sat at the bench and gather up her guts to go in. then as Bradin got out of the school doors, the sun's rays blinded him for a second then she saw a figure of shadow, as he focused his eyes, he saw Hailey sitting in the bench. He then walked closer to her.

Bradin: you came.

Hailey: yeah well…

Bradin: how are you?

Hailey: I can't keep this inside any longer.

Bradin: okay.

Hailey: I know I can't tell you to pick me.

Then Bradin interrupted: I …

Hailey: okay listen; I want to know, are we over?

Bradin then came closer to her and pulled out his arms and placed it on her shoulder.

Bradin: what happened in the hospital was never to happen. I could never let you go, I knew that you and only you, were the one for me.

Hailey: Bradin…

Bradin: I can't keep think about, I LOVE YOU!

Hailey then hesitated. Those three words, those words that girls never get guys to say it first. It made her thing that she was worth it all.

Hailey: I LOVE YOU too.

Then, there lips touched and they kissed.

Reader's if you found any mistake I apologize. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please RR.


	7. True love bounces back

**Recap:** after Hailey got out of the hospital, she saw Bradin with his ex girlfriend. She was in shocked and ran out, Bradin saw her and went after her. Bradin left Callie by her self in the café. The next day Hailey felt miserable and hurt, she didn't want to see Bradin ever again but she had to know if there really over. At school Bradin was wondering where Hailey was, he noticed that she wasn't at school and must be home.

At lunchtime Bradin went out to catch some air, in doing so, he saw Hailey so calm and cleansed. They talked for a while and after Bradin straighten the situation. Out of nowhere, Bradin said I LOVE YOU.

My story is getting to the end and i might start the second part of this story like a continuation, i hope you like all my storys. Enjoy this one, cuz i'm coming to an end.

* * *

**True Love sprung!**

Hailey and Bradin pulled a way slowly, as their lips unlock.

Hailey: WOW, I can't believe it.

Bradin then hugged her and snuggled.

Bradin: believe in what?

Hailey: there are always these obstacles we have to face. You know, for us to be together.

Bradin: that's kinda true.

Bradin: Hailey just remember there's nothing that could ever break our love. Not now or in the future.

Hailey turned and kissed Bradin again. As hours and hours past school finally came to an ended. Hailey and Bradin walked hand in hand at the coast before they come home. They didn't talk but admired each other. Then Lucas came with Kimmie.

Kimmie: hey do you guys what to go to the mall?

Hailey and Bradin turned their head towards each other.

Hailey: yeah why not.

Bradin: sure.

They then started to walk in Lucas' car. They all hopped in to Lucas' Honda blue sports car and went off to the mall. Kimmie and Hailey were sitting at the back, while Bradin and Lucas were in front.

Kimmie: so did you guys work it out? She said softly.

Hailey: yeah, we did. He said I love you!

Kimmie: well what did you say?

Hailey: I told him what was inside my heart.

Kimmie: that would mean?

Hailey: I loved him, so I said I love you!

Kimmie: so is this thing a big thing now.

Hailey: totally.

They arrived at the mall and then started to walk around. During this time, the boys didn't have much fun. They were carrying Hailey and Kimmie's shopping bags. After long hours carrying and shopping, they finished and went home.

Lucas: Hailey, do you want me to drop you off at your house or what?

Hailey: umm… drop me off with Bradin, if it's fine with Bradin.

Bradin: why wouldn't it be fine with me, it's cool.

Lucas: okay then.

Lucas drops off Kimmie to her house and took out the shopping bags. Lucas helps Kimmie with her bags and said see yeah soon. Kimmie waved good-bye and Hailey, Lucas and Bradin did also. After a while, Lucas drops off Bradin and Hailey. They took their shopping bags and waved good-bye to Lucas. Bradin opened the door and everyone was gone.

Bradin: hello, is any body here?

No answer. Hailey walked to the kitchen and saw a letter.

Hailey: Bradin, here somethin'.

Bradin rushed over.

Bradin: what is it?

Hailey then read the letter.

Hailey: it said,

Bradin and Hailey, if your hungry there's food in the kitchen, there leftovers from yesterday. Hailey your mom and dad went to Canada for a project they had to do for their company, I said I'll be there to take care off you until they come back. You're cloths are inside Nikki's room, you two take care were going to be back as soon as we finished with the fashion show, see you then.

Ava.

Bradin: so were home alone then.

Hailey: that seems like it.

Bradin: do you want to order pizza or Chinese?

Hailey: is there a car inside the garage?

Bradin: yea I think Aunt Ava's car is inside.

Hailey: keys?

Bradin: here, as he held on it.

Hailey: well let's go!

Bradin: that would be where?

Hailey: Wendy's drive thru.

Bradin: sure.

Bradin and Hailey went out of the house and locked the door. Hailey opened the garage door. Bradin walks in the garage and open the car doors. He started the engine and drove down the driveway. Hailey closed the garage door and hopped in the car.

They drove down the road and hit the highway. They reached Wendy's, drove down the drive thru, and started to order. Bradin ordered six pack chicken nuggets with fries and a drink. Hailey ordered a chicken sandwich fries and drink, for there dessert they both ordered a frosty. Hailey then took out her wallet and paid half the cost and Bradin paid the other half. They grabbed there food and drove back home.

Hailey saw that none of them were back; Hailey got out of the car and opened the garage doors. Bradin drove into the garage and got out, he turned the engine off and grabbed the keys. He locked all opened doors and walked out. Bradin closed the garage door and walked towards Hailey. Bradin opened the door and they both walked in.

Hailey took off her shoes and put on her slippers, so did Bradin.

Hailey: Bradin can you hold on my order, I need to change into my nightgown.

Bradin: sure no problem.

Hailey gave her food to Bradin and walked upstairs. Hailey walked in Nikki's room and looked for her cloths. She found the luggage and opened it. All her good nightgowns weren't there. She walked down stairs and grabbed one of the shopping bag labeled Le Senza. Bradin didn't notice Hailey coming down; he was looking for a good move to watch. Hailey walked back upstairs and closed Nikki's door. She took out a baby blue lacy, cashmere, and silk gown. It the chest of the gown was covered and also the wait and down the knees, while the stomach is see through and also from the knee to the feet is also see through. It's a spaghetti strap gown. She removed her casual cloths and wore the nightgown. She took out her matching blue robe in the bag and wore it.

She walked downstairs, through the hall and sat at the couch. Bradin wasn't there, Hailey then spotted him in the bathroom.

Hailey: Bradin what are we watching?

Bradin hold on, I got to change to my pj's.

After a while, Bradin came out and walked towards the living room. He then played the movie the Grudge and sat beside Hailey. Hailey took out her food from the bag and started eating, Bradin did the same. Bite by bite both of them were almost done. As scary and surprising events came in the movie, Hailey kept jumping and screaming. When the little boy came out Hailey totally freaked out and grabbed Bradin by the shirt.

Bradin: wow, are you okay!

Hailey: tell me when it's over.

Bradin: yeah okay!

After a while the movie finished, Bradin took out the disk from the DVD player and placed it in the case. Hailey took all the garbage in the trashcan in the kitchen.

Bradin: are you going to be okay?

Hailey: why?

Bradin: I'm going up and closing the lights.

Hailey rushed to the stairs.

Hailey: don't leave me alone here.

Bradin: don't worry I wouldn't do that to you any ways.

Hailey: a little info, I don't like the dark after watching a scary movie.

Bradin: I get it.

Hailey and Bradin walked upstairs. Bradin left the outside lights open and closed the one downstairs.

Bradin: are you going to bed now?

Hailey: are you kidding, after seeing the Grudge I wouldn't be able to sleep.

Hailey: is it okay if I bring my hmwk and myself over to your room.

Bradin: yeah sure!

Hailey walked in Nikki's room and grabbed her homework. She turned off the light and knocked at Bradin's room.

Hailey: can I come in?

Bradin: yeah sure!

Bradin was watching in his 20-inch television when Hailey was walking in.

Hailey: you have a TV in your room?

Bradin: well, Johnny gave it to me in my 17th birthday, plus the computer.

Hailey: I could see that.

Hailey: may I use the computer?

Bradin: sure why not?

Hailey turned on the computer and waited for it to start.

Hailey: what are you watching?

Bradin: there's nothing good one any ways.

The computer then started and Hailey started to search.

Bradin: what's your homework anyways.

Hailey: biology, I have to identify and create a chart or diagram of the human analysis of the brain.

Bradin: isn't it that one?

Hailey: yeah that's the exact thing. You get a reward for that.

Hailey printed the picture and then turned the computer off, after the printer stopped printing. Hailey then walked towards Bradin she took off her robe and crawled towards Bradin. They then started to kiss. Bradin took off his shirt and continued. One thing leads to another and another.

* * *

Readers plz RR, love you guys! 


End file.
